The Sister Archangel, Arielle
by lionesslullaby
Summary: There was once another archangel, the sister Archangel. Her name is Arielle, and she has been thought to be dead since the Great Fall. Now that all the angels have been revived, she has turned up again to save her brothers and the Winchesters from Raphael and Zachariah and get back the family she once had.


**A/N: This is set in my own version of season 6 of Supernatural. Everybody is alive! They have risen! Halleluiah! **

**The Sister Archangel, Arielle**

_So stupid_, I think to myself as I watch this scene unfold from the dark shadows of the warehouse. My brothers just can't let this fight die. If the two that started this fight are willing to let it go, why can't they?! I swear sometimes I think Father gave them less sense than he gave paste!

Oh, I'm sorry, in my moment of ranting, I forgot my manners. My name is Arielle, the Lioness of God, and the only female Archangel to ever have existed in Judeo-Christian history. That makes me a pretty big deal, and pretty strong. Not stronger than Michael and Luci, but much stronger than the Ghost of Christmas Screw You (read The Shadow Soldier!) I'm guessing that means you now know who these brothers of mine are, but in case you've been living under a rock the last couple of millennia and missed the whole Apocalypse, allow me to expand.

Last year my big brother, Lucifer, was raised from his cage in hell by two brothers. Perhaps you have heard of them? Sam and Dean Winchester are their names; smart, strong, sexy men who were "destined" to be the vessels for my two eldest brothers and end the world. Now obviously this didn't happen. That is because all that destiny and this was meant to happen bullshit was just that…bullshit. Frankly, Lucifer wanted revenge for being left alone for so long, and Michael just couldn't bear the guilt that had weighed on his shoulders after his little brother fell.

For those of you who do know the story, you are probably asking yourself…where the hell were you? Well that is a long story that you will now proceed to sit through and hear. I was the second youngest archangel, only little Gabriel was younger than I. That means that Michael and Lucifer were extremely protective of me…and no being the only girl didn't help at all…I can't tell you how many times Lucifer beat the crap out of Ares for hitting on me. But I digress. When the fighting started, I ran. I know that it's cowardly, but I couldn't stay and fight. I could have beaten almost anybody in battle…but I could never choose between my once loving brothers. I love them. I hated leaving Gabriel, but I knew he'd leave soon, too. We're family people; it's as simple as that.

Understand now? When Michael and Lucifer renewed this "Apacolypse," I just watched from the shadows…helping the Winchesters and Cas whenever I could. I barely remembered him and Balthazar…the last time I saw them they were toddlers. I knew better than to think that this was the real end…Dad may be mysterious with a few bastard like qualities here and there, but I know a test when I see one. Plus…I'm the only one who has had any contact with Father in a long time. I guess he trusts me to trust him. He wants my help, he wants me to help them because he knows if anyone can do it, it's me.

Okay now most of your questions have probably been answered, but I do know one that is still weighing on your mind. How are Lucifer and Michael here when they were sent back to hell? Well actually…all of them are back. Gabriel, Zachariah, Sam, Adam…all of them. Dad wanted Michael and Luci to work out their….many and abundant issues on their own, so he let them simmer in Hell as his own version of a time out. Of course, it worked. I had no doubt that it would though many do, and it isn't surprising. You have to know, Mike and Luci really do love each other. They really, really do. So when they finally did work things out, Dad brought them back; Michael in a body looking remarkably like a young John Winchester, and Lucifer back in Nick's. To add fuel to an out of control fire, he brought back all of our other fallen brothers as well.

Now after some serious trust exercises, the Winchesters including Adam, Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer are now working together. Against who? Well that would be my stupid and hateful brothers, Zachariah and Raphael. I always hated them…Hell they are the ones that should have been cast out of Heaven and left to rot, not Luci. Those two are the ones that really want Earth to burn; they just used Michael and Lucifer's anger, hate, and guilt to further their own agenda. _Stupid, ungrateful bastards._

Okay, I think that's all you need to know. I'm not going to give you the whole, "I love my brothers" speech, Gabriel already did that, just go check out Changing Channels. Now, if you are a really good audience, I'll show you baby pictures of my brothers later.

This is the first time I have seen my brothers in a long time. Cas and Balthy…they've gotten so big. Gabriel has turned into one of the handsomest young men I have ever seen. Mikey and Luci…Father how I have missed my protectors, my brothers. They're all so different in these vessels, however; they do have good taste. They have all picked very handsome, strong, and resilient men. I have to push the tears back from the eyes of my own vessel. A 24 year old girl named Vitalani…she herself was an Assassin…a perfect vessel for my mission. _It has been too long, brothers,_ I think with a sad smile.

I can't give nearly as much credit to Zachariah and Raphael. Zachariah is wearing a medical examiner, old, kinda big, and ugly. Raphael is a….woman. I always hated him as a child because frankly he hated that his little sibling, a GIRL, was stronger than his scrawny butt. However, this choice does not renew my faith in him. I shake my head and look to the Heavens and silently ask "Why, dear father, did you have to make them so stupid?!"

A sudden yell pulls me from my inner rant. "Look you douche-nozzles, you can't just destroy the world. We've already been through this! What the hell is it going to take to knock the stupidity out of your moronic asses?" The older boy, Dean, yelled at my two ignorant brothers.

Allow me to explain the scene. Team Free Will (Winchester team), as they have come to be called, were coming to this abandoned warehouse to retrieve one of the weapons of Heaven – the Double-Edged sword form the first fall – and were met by Team Stick Up Their Ass. Now originally this wouldn't be a problem. I mean two angels – only one an Archangel – against three archangels, two angels, and three extremely qualified hunters? No competition. Problem? Raphael and Zachariah already have two of the Archangels swords. You see, after the fall all the swords were locked up because they are just too powerful. When Castiel and Balthazar tried to move them, they got scattered. Raphael found his and Zachariah got Uriel's. The one they are after now is mine. Lucifer and Michael are strong, but as long as those two have those swords…they're out powered. However, I have already retrieved the double-edge sword. It is just a matter of timing right now.

"You hairless ape," Raphael says in a monotone voice. "We are angels. We do as we please and there is no one powerful enough or skilled enough to stop us," he turns to the Archangels. "You three were…once. Look how far you have fallen. You couldn't even stop our dead sister and she was useless."

Zachariah lets out a bloodthirsty laugh at that. The look on my brothers' face was of extreme anguish, and the Winchester's are just confused. So they really did think I was dead? Okay so I lied earlier, I didn't leave of complete free will. Zachariah and Raphael wanted Lucifer gone and to do that they needed ME gone. One night right before the fighting started they tried to kill me. They know that I lived, but must assume after all this time I'm dead. Must have told those two the same thing…those goddamned bastards!

I grit my teeth and let a low growl release from my throat as my sharp nails (please they might as well be claws) scratch at the floor. What? You thought they called me the Lioness of God because it sounded cool? Oh, you poor naïve children.

Luci shook his head hard. Was he…crying? The hell…? "You heartless bastards! What did you do to her?! Where is she?! TELL US!"

That caused my eyes to go wide. _They don't know what happened to me?_ "What do you mean?" Zachariah asked innocently. "We told you. We went into her room one morning and there was a lot of blood and no sister. We all assumed the same thing…she finally mouthed off to the wrong person."

"No…no…you did do something. To OUR sister…our sweet…" Michael trailed off, biting his lip.

"We all knew something was wrong. We just never expected our own brother could be so malicious!" Lucifer screamed.

"Why?" Gabriel whispers.

My hand reaches up and grips at my black tank top…right over my heart. They look so sad, they sound so broken…because of…me? Each word they say causes my heart to break. Why did it have to come to this? We don't deserve this. They don't deserve this. Castiel and Balthazar look so guilty; I'm surprised they even remember me.

"Why? Why? Why the hell do you think?" Raphael mocks Gabriel, my grey leather boots dig deeper into the concrete as I stop myself from pouncing and tearing his face off. "Big brothers loved her…would never hurt her…as long as she was alive there wouldn't be a war. We needed that war. We needed Michael broken and Lucifer fallen. She had to go."

Lucifer was about to say something when Dean cut him off, "I'm sorry I must have missed something. Sister? You mean Anna?"

"No, you ignorant monkey," Balthazar says. "An older sister, and a younger sister."

"Well thanks so much for clearing that up. Who is she? The hell are you talking about?"

Castiel, as always, is the one that shuts him up. "Arielle," he whispers as Dean looks at him confused. "The only girl Archangel. The perfect sister and soldier. Loving, talented, strong, gentle, and so much more."

"And you bastards killed her? Your own sister?" Adam asked unable to believe what he heard. I suppose it is hard for someone like him to believe. He and his brothers are loyal to one another.

Zachariah sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that it was necessary? Let us stop this dance now. The bitch is dead and gone, and we have more important goals. Now where is that sword?"

"You dare to insult our sister and then look to steal her sword?" Michael asks him and Lucifer both stepping closer to their little brothers. Really, Mike? Really? That shocks you?

Both of my brothers draw their swords immediately stopping Luci and Mike's movements. _Bastards still playing an unfair game I see. _"Now, brothers, let's not do anything too rash over a worthless, ugly, pathetic, DEAD thing. Please, it is not too late to see the light. Come. Help us! Do what it is our father wanted!" Raphael said in his most convincing voice.

All of my brothers on Team Free Will freeze. Is it bad that they are more insulted by Raphael's insults than I am? "BASTARDS!" Lucifer screamed and charged at Raphel and he raises his sword. _Shit, shit, shit…_

"Lucifer, stop!" Michael yells quickly getting in front of him, protecting his little brother like he always tried. Zachariah than moved in to assist his equally demented brother. _Double shit!_

I put my left hand on the sword that is attached to my dark, jean-clad left hip. _Time for payback_ I think while a cat-like grin makes its way onto my face. I unsheathed the sword and fused some of my grace into the hilt to turn it into its true form – the Double-Edged blade. A sword with two long blades and a hilt right in between them.

Rushing out with speed and agility similar to that of my feline counterpart, I suddenly appear between my two pairs of brother and raise my sword over my shoulder blocking both blades with each of my own. My back facing Mike and Luci, I slowly raise my eyes to meet that of my traitorous scum brothers. Both staring wide-eyed at me, but I knew they had no idea who I was. How could they? New face…remember?

I used the strength in both my arms to push those two back. I quickly stepped closer to my other two brothers, making sure there is no room for one of them to get through. My sword was in my right hand held like a staff while my other hand was on my hip. Yes, I did intend to look like a smartass as I continued smirking at dumb and dumber.

Raphael was the first to come out of his momentary shock. "Who the hell are you?" he asked very calmly. _Seems his temper has slightly improved since the days of our youth._

"You stupid bitch," Zachariah says stepping up next to his brother still ten feet away. _Out of sword swinging length…smart boys…much smarter than you look especially since one of you is a girl!_ "Do you know who you're messing with?"

"Uh," I say looking around. "The Ghost of Christmas Screw You and a She-Man?" I ask in a mocking tone. I hear a couple snickers behind me. Yeah, I thought it was good, too.

Raphael and Zachariah shared a look. "How do you know I am a man? Furthermore," Raphael continues looking at the blade in my hand. "How are you using that?"

I feign a look of hurt, "Of course I do. Why would I not? Wait…do you not recognize me?"

His eyes narrow at my sickly and obviously fake sweet voice. I let out a half-hearted laugh and look at the floor. "You simple minded fool," I hiss and look up as the room starts flashing as if in a lightning storm. My eyes glow gold and huge golden wings sprout from my back. The sword in my hand and my body begins to glow as well…a testament to my power.

I hear multiple gasps and see my two brothers in front of me begin to slowly back away. I may not be the oldest, but those two know better than anyone that I am easily one of the strongest and fiercest.

"Oh my God," I hear Luci whisper from behind me.

"Is that…" Sam trails off.

"Arielle," Raphael spits out as if my name is poisonous on his tongue…and it should be.

I give him a cocky look, "Hey bro. Been a while, huh? I think the last time I saw you two was when you were standing over me with an angel blade ready to stab it in my heart. Ahh, such found memories I have with you two."

"If I recall, we did stab you with that…how did you survive?" Raphael asks.

Zachariah is quick to follow, "Yeah we were sure you had finally did us all a favor and died."

I tsked them and wagged my pointer finger. "And I thought you boys were taught better. Unless you see the dead body…see the life go out in someone's eyes…don't ever think them dead. Could screw up future plans," I say as a way to purposely piss them off. "Oh well, time for talk between us has long since passed. Dad isn't happy with you two, and he's decided that you will be taking Luci's place in hell…where you two belong."

I pick up my sword and spin it in my right hand getting in a battle stance. Raphael and Zachariah hold their swords in a defense position. "Now, now," Raphael starts. "Let's not do anything rash. I know you're still angry about that night, but honestly it was for the best. You love Michael and Lucifer…this had to happen. These cockroaches on this forsaken planet were driving them apart. Starting the apocalypse was the only way to stop their fighting. You had to be eliminated…you were holding them back," he says in a slow, deliberate manner so I would be sure to understand…but I don't.

"Yeah we thought you loved both of them…Gabriel, too. Face it…you're a selfish bitch. You left to save your own skin, and let everything fall apart. All this is your fault," Zachariah screams trying to break my resolve. I'm not going to lie… it hit me hard. I always wondered, ever since I left, if I could have stopped the war if I stayed. Sadly Screw You and Raphael know that.

Suddenly my sword was at his throat and spoke in a low growling voice, "I didn't start the war. You did. I love all my brothers except you. You hated me from the second you learned I could beat you in a fight."

"Yes, the brave lioness," Raphael laughs. "I suppose by some fluke made by our father you do have more skills…more…power…than us, but you forget something," I raise my eyebrow. "Your baby brothers over there don't. What happens when we catch them alone, hm?"

That cocky ass bastard dares to threaten MY BROTHERS?! I narrow my eyes. I know I can only take one of them at a time…they are far too strong to even attempt to take them both. Whichever one I pick, the other will kill one of my precious brothers. Sarcastic Balthazar? Innocent Castiel? Joker Gabriel? Which one? _I REALLY hate these two_ I think.

"Well by the expression on your ugly face I'd say you understand that you can't win. Thousands of years later and I'm still able to make your life hell…I must admit…it never gets old," Raphael laughs.

Suddenly an idea pops in my head. It's not one I really like because it just makes me seem like a pathetic wimp all over again, but this isn't a time for pride. _Gabriel…Gaby? _I try to get him through telepathy.

_Ari?_ I nod to let him know it is me confusing Raphael immediately.

_Let Balthazar and Castiel know. Each of you grab a Winchester and teleport them to Bobby Singer's house when I tell you to go…got it?_ I say quickly and firmly, my eyes not leaving Raphael's and my sword never leaving Zachariah's throat.

_Yes, I got it,_ he assures me. I leave telling the others up to Gabriel. He's a good guy; I have full faith in him.

Quickly I let my mind wander to my big brothers right behind me. They haven't said a word since I first appeared. I bite my lip. _Probably hate me…can't say I blame them. I left them alone to face their problems, left them alone when they needed me to keep them together. All this…really is my fault_ I come to realize. For the second time in twenty minutes I have to stop myself from crying. Won't do to have those bastards see me upset now would it?

I take a step back and transform my sword back to a standard position and put it in the sheath. I saw Raphael smile at this. "You're right. I can't always protect my little brothers," I quickly look over my right shoulder at Gabe and he nods. "But I can right now. Go guys!"

Each of my little brothers grab one of the Winchesters while I grip one of Michael and Lucifer's shoulders quickly getting us the hell out of that warehouse. A second later we are all standing in Bobby's living room with him staring wide-eyed at all of us.

"The hell…" he trails off his eyes stopping at me before looking at everyone else for a confirmation.

Dean heads to the kitchen and gets out a six pack tossing one to each of his brothers. "Archangel," he says nodding toward me taking a swig of Miller. _Gee thanks._

"She's Arielle, second youngest archangel. Apparently she's been missing since right before the war, and was supposedly dead. She saved us from getting slaughtered by Dickhead #1 and #2," Adam expands on his brother's pathetic explanation.

Bobby gives me a skeptical look, "And what was your role in last year's incident?"

"My brothers' protector. I looked out for them from the shadows like I knew I had no choice but to do. If those two saw me…I don't want to know what they'd do to them if I didn't," I try to explain.

Sam scoffed, "You didn't do crap. We never saw you once during that period, so don't act like you're this caring sister. Zachariah and Raphael may be dicks, but they are dicks who were spot on about you."

I bite my lip and look down. I could defend myself because I really did try to protect my brothers, but he had a point. I could have done so much more instead I ran away like a coward. "Sam," Dean said sharply, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Leave her be. Come on! Look at who her brothers are…what they did. Besides she did just save our asses."

The younger Winchester just glared at his brother and left the house. _Now I know why Castiel hates him _I think bitterly. Suddenly I hear a low growling sound and Dean's arm is ripped off my shoulder. I whipped around to see Lucifer holding Dean by the throat, and by the look of Dean's purple face I'd say he was throttling him.

"Lucifer!" I say in a stern voice. "Drop him."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but let him go. Dean looked up from the floor at Luci then at me. His mouth opens and shuts a couple of times making him look like a drowning fish, "How'd you do that?"

I cock an eyebrow, "What?"

"You got him to listen," he says amazed.

"Couple millennia of practice, darling," I say with a smirk.

Lucifer glared and me and was about to say something when Bobby spoke up, "Dean, Adam, how about we give these guys some time to talk…I think they might need it."

Dean and Adam agree readily, probably not wanting to get caught in the middle of an angel sibling rivalry in case one should arise, and they left mumbling something about food. _Enter awkward situation_ I think nervously glancing at my brothers. Almost none of them had said anything since I appeared, so I have no idea how this is going to end. Damn it! This is what not seeing each other for thousands of years does to people!

"Uhh…" I try explaining upon seeing all my brothers' eyes upon me. My eyes dart all over the room searching desperately for the words that wouldn't come out.

I hear a small sniffle and look over to see Gabriel walking forward with tears in his eyes. "Ari!" He cries and throws his arms around me in a huge hug. You know I remember the days when I could pick him up and hold him in my lap when we hugged, now he's the one picking me up! Oh, how I digress. I smile gently and put my arms around my once baby brother in an attempt to comfort him like the old days.

"It's okay, Gaby, it's okay. I'm okay, I'm right here," I tell him patting his back. I feel him nod into my shoulder. He backs up a little bit and I look around the room, my gaze finally landing on Cas and Balth.

They both begin to fidget obviously nervous at seeing a sister that disappeared when they were only children. "Hey Cassie, Balthazar…been a long time I guess, huh?" I joke sadly. They both look kinda shocked.

"Y-You remember us?" Castiel asked.

I walked up and put a hand on his and Balthazar's shoulder, "Of course I do, dears. I remember all of Heaven's most promising children."

This causes both of my baby brothers to blush and look down away from me. I walk back to the center of the room, and look at all my brothers. "It has been so long since I've seen you, and in that small amount of time you all have caused quite a commotion and I'm not sure who to be more mad at," I say a little sternly. Each of them begins to look quite nervous.

"You," I start with Michael. "Who was unwilling to compromise with his own baby brother," He looks at Lucifer guiltily and looks at the floor. I may be younger, but that doesn't mean they don't listen to me.

I turn on Lucifer, "You for killing your favorite baby brother." He was about to protest, but I shook my head telling him not to even try.

"You," Cas's turn! "For falling from grace, and almost turning into Dean Winchester of all the God forsaken people in the world," he blushes and turns his head away.

Balthazar. "You for stealing the weapons of Heaven to begin with…including MY sword," 'oops' he mutters under his breath.

"Or you," I say in a low voice while turning on Gabriel. He gulps. "For turning into a pagan."

All of my brothers now look firmly scared and embarrassed…meaning I am damn good at my job. "Hmm…I think it's my sword," I say smirking at Balthazar. He opens and shuts his mouth and then just leaves it open. "Close your mouth, darling, or you may accidently swallow a fly."

He glares at me and is about to respond when Michael finally says something, "Gabriel, take our little brothers and go make sure the Winchesters don't go and piss off the Loch Ness Monster or something."

Gabriel is about to protest, but I shake my head signaling for him to listen to his brother. He sighs and grabs the other two by their hair, dragging them out of the house. I watch them leave, smiling after my crazy, arguing, amazing little brothers. However, an intense piercing stare on my back caused me to slowly turn around and face my idols…my big brothers.

I put my hands behind my back and bite my bottom lip looking like a child who was just reprimanded by their teacher. I haven't seen these two in so long, and ever since I've appeared they've had virtually nothing to say. What if they hate me for leaving them at such a time of misery? For not being there to save Gabriel and Castiel? For not getting them out of Hell ear…

My train of thought was cut off as Michael wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the hug that I have longed to feel for so long. "B-Big B-Brother," I whisper choking slightly on my words, digging my head into his shoulder. He wraps both his arms tight around my shoulder quickly before putting his hand on my lower back directing me to look behind him.

Lucifer looks so upset, refusing to look at me. Michael leans down and whispers gently in my ear, "He has missed you, maybe even more than Gabriel or me. He's afraid that you may not want to see him after…well…everything."

I touch my hand to his and thanks and walk slowly up to Luci. I put my hand on his shoulder and whisper, "Luci."

He lets a single tear out before pulling me into a comforting embrace. He may be the devil to all of you, but to me he has always been someone I could depend on…my big brother. "I missed you," I murmur into his chest before pulling away to look between him and Michael. "Both of you."

They smile at me before Lucifer motions for me to sit on the couch. _Time for an explanation it seems_. Lucifer and Michael look at each other before looking at me.

"What happened, Arielle? Last time we saw you, you told us that you were going to bed and would deal with our stupid asses tomorrow. Next thing we know, Zachariah and Raphael came running to us the next morning screaming that you were dead! We spent days looking for you…Gabriel cried for months!" Lucifer explains in a worried voice. Not angry, thankfully, just…concerned.

I could feel the pain and fear rising up in my chest; it felt like it was crushing me. It always does. I can't talk about this moment, not this one. It hurts so badly. The sword in my chest, me being too scared to stay or tell Michael or Lucifer, letting them down…I was their sister, why didn't I stay and help them?!

Sensing the tears coming up I try to push them down once more only to find that they wouldn't be stopped. I look away from my brothers to prevent them from seeing my distress. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I bury my head in my knees letting the tears come silently, letting my mind wander to all the pain of I've caused for these two wonderful men and all the others that I just left behind. A warm hand on the small of my back brought me back to reality.

Lucifer looks down at me with kind eyes as he sits next to me on the couch. Michael sits in front of me on Bobby's coffee table. He reaches out and wipes away a stray tear from my face. "Arielle, it's okay. We just need to know why we lost our baby sister," he explains with a sad smile.

I look between the two and give a small sigh. "Fine, but it's a long, painful story," I say as I give one last feeble attempt to get myself out of explaining this.

"Arielle," Lucifer warns. _Damn scary older brother voice!_

"Raphael was mad. Mad I was stronger, smarter, and I think that you liked me better," I state matter of factly. "Zachariah admired Raphael and became his shadow. Raphael hates me, so Zachariah does, too. When you two started fighting about the humans, those two found it to be their chance to get rid of the humans and gain control of Heaven. However, I knew that with a little bit of patience and understanding you two would be fine…I might have to use a dash of violence with that, but in the end you guys would be back to being the loving brothers you have always been. Raphael didn't like that idea.

Basically if he was going to get his power, he needed to get rid of me because I could and would stop your fighting if it was the last thing I ever did. That's just how much I love you. However, they wanted me dead, so they snuck in my room that night and almost succeeded. I got away, however; and was able to make my way down to Earth to hide from the other two. They scared me. I know they shouldn't have because I'm supposed to be strong, but anyone who is willing to kill their own family…they'd do anything. So I left."

They both just stared at me with really wide eyes. "Oh Ari," Michael breathed not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly not wanting to hear them say what I already knew.

They exchanged a look. "For what?" they say in unison I stifle a laugh. What? Hey you'd want to laugh, too, if you knew these two like I do! Anyway back to very serious moment.

I sigh, "I let you guys down. I wasn't there to help you when I should have been. You guys needed me, Gabriel needed me, all of you needed me to tell you about Raphael and Zachariah and help you. I was such a coward!" I scream getting off the couch and walking to look out a nearby window.

"None of this should have happened. The fall, the apocalypse, or this civil war! I don't even know why Father has trusted me all this years to help him," I breathe out. I rest my head against the cold window pain and let one more tear.

"For the same reason we do," Lucifer starts moving to stand in front of me. I just continue looking out, crossing my arms to comfort myself.

Michael moves to my left side, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're a good person, and you always do whatever you can to help. Why do you think that war took so long to start? Because you used all your energy reminding everyone that we are a family, and we didn't want to do that to each other. I don't think you slept or ate for days," he half jokes.

I snort, "Yeah then why did I leave when I knew if I did…what would happen to you guys?"

"Because you were scared," Lucifer says. "You're brothers were on the brink of war, and two of them wanted you dead so they could start that war. That's terrifying by any accounts. Strong archangel or weak human…that's not easy to deal with."

"And we didn't exactly make it any easier," Michael says guiltily. "We don't blame you, Arielle. We just missed you so much. As for Father…he knew that to get us back together, to reunite an entire legion of hardheaded angels" I choke on a laugh, "he'd need the strongest one he had…you."

I let out a breath and turn to look at them both. "When the hell did the two of you get so mature?" I ask with a raise eyebrow.

"Hey living in hell kind of straightens you out a tiny bit," Lucifer defends putting his hands in the air.

"Yeah and trying to teach a bunch of knucklehead angels like Balthazar…well we didn't need any MORE immaturity that's for sure!" Michael declares.

Laughing erupts from my throat and I double over holding my stomach. Both of my brothers roll their eyes at me, but their beautiful smiles are still on their faces. After a few moments I stop, and stand up. Walking toward my brothers I pull them both into a hug, on that I now realize we have all longed to share.

"As sweet as that chick flick moment was…are you three done yet?" Dean asks standing in the doorway with our other angel brothers. The other humans I can see still trudging up the path.

Gabriel laughed and walked over putting his arm around his big sister, "Hey just because you have the emotional range of bricks doesn't mean the rest of us have to."

"The devil and the most powerful archangel in history having a loving moment with their sister…can't be natural!" Dean mutters.

I laugh and walk over to him. "Well it was once…hopefully it will be again," I tell him grabbing three of the many bags of food from his hands to help him to the kitchen.

"You're good for them," he states. I look up stunned. "I may not have known you long, but just the way Gabriel acted on the way to get food tells me that you'll be a great addition to our team, and to getting those two morons back on the right track." He jabs his thumb over his shoulder at Lucifer and Michael.

I look at him with a soft smile, "I hope so."

We were working on getting the food out when Dean suddenly looks up at me. "What?" I ask curious.

"What were they like when they were younger?" Dean whispers, not wanting the powerful angels to hear him asking such a personal question.

I put my finger to my chin for a second before looking at him with a slightly evil smirk. "You want to see pictures?"

"Hell yes," he says with an amused smile.

"Don't you dare!" I hear Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer say together.

Dean jumps while I just stare at the three in the living room. "Or you'll what?" I ask with my hands on my hips. They all get a really nervous look on their faces and begin to just look at random spots around the room.

"That's what I thought!" I say turning to Dean with a triumphant smirk.

He smirks back. "I'm getting a beer, want one?" I ask him moving toward the refrigerator.

I get two steps passed him when I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me hard into a strong chest. I look up to see Dean Winchester giving me his famous smirk. "So you are going to be sticking around for a while, right?"

Smiling I put my right hand on his chest moving my fingers slightly. Hey I don't care what Michael or Lucifer says about angels and their emotions, but trust me we can fall in love. Half of that is our vessels fault, but the ability to feel was never taken away from us…we took it away from ourselves. But it is probably easy for you to see that we can just as easily give it back. And Dean is someone that is especially good and bringing emotion to angels. Very sweet, amazing emotions.

"Do I have a good reason to?" I ask innocently looking at him with a slight pout. I've been on Earth long enough to learn a few tricks, okay?

He tightens his arm around my waist and moves his left hand to my neck, his thumb stroking at my pulse point. "I think you have a lot of them," he starts. "But if you're still on the fence about it…I could give you another reason… for your brothers of course. I'm sure they'd love to have you around." He says in a deep, sexy voice.

"Oh I'm sure they would," I say leaning my body into his amazing one.

Dean leans his head in a little ways. "Beautiful," he breathes.

"Sexy," I whisper back.

Dean leans in a little further and I push myself up on my toes. Our lips are almost touching when a terrifying growl is heard behind us. We jump away from each other with wide eyes. Behind the two of us stand Mikey, Luci, and Gaby. _Shit, damn, fuck!_ I scream in my head. Any of you have older brothers? If you do, you know how bad this is gonna get.

"Hey bros," I say nervously.

Lucifer takes a step toward Dean. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he asks dangerously.

"Uh," he starts looking between my three protective ARCHANGEL brothers. "We'll finish this later," he whispers in my ear before bolting out the door.

"Get him," Michael says and the three disappear in an instance. I laugh and grab myself a beer, saying a prayer for Dean's safety as I'm walking into the living room.

Castiel looks up at me with his big, innocent, blue eyes. "What happened in there? Where is everyone?"

I walk up to him and give him a small hug before sitting on the arm of the chair next to him. "Don't worry, little brother, they're just…bonding," I say trying to think of the best euphemism possible.

He just furrows his brow in further confusion. I laugh and squeeze his shoulder. Balthazar looks up from his conversation with Bobby and asks, "So are you sticking around to help? Please tell me you are? It's been a long time since I've been around someone who can hold up their end of a conversation."

I think about how much I care and love about these boys sitting in front of me, and the ones running around outside. I think about the Winchesters: Adam who needs someone to help keep is family together, and Sam who is so lost he doesn't know what to do with his life. They need someone with a level head that can keep their perspectives in check. I also think about Dean; a caring brother, devoted protector, and sexy to boot.

Smiling at my little brother, "Balthazar, there is no place else I'd rather be."

"Castiel…HELP!" I hear that handsome hunter scream as he runs in front of the house with three archangels on his tail.

Cas looks at me with a raised eyebrow before disappearing to go help his ward. I smile and can't help but think how much fun I'm going to have here. And how much fun I'm going to have with a certain green-eyed man tonight. _Looks like those pictures and stories are going to have to wait until tomorrow morning_ I think with a very excited, very anxious smirk.


End file.
